Malfoy Manor
by GreenAppleSpray
Summary: When Draco Malfoy meet Harry Potter, sharp pointed teeth freak, he didn't thing that he would be much more. When Harry Potter meet Draco, he knew he was very cute. AU HP/DM
1. Black Manor

hey hey, looks like im back... to a point. well since i never check my spelling in these things it doest matter. sweet Innocent angel has become nothing but a writers block so i started a new story. yay this one has a slightly older draco. the story may be hard to under stand but in the next chapter more will be explained about it. lets just say this world consist of two types of humans, the freaks and the regular humans which are called the children of adam and eve. i know its a huge mess but it will clear up alot in the next chapy. as always im looking for a beta reader, hopefully one who can deal with crazy schedules cuz that all im about :)

please read and review it makes me happy! on with the story.

* * *

Malfoy Manor

Emeralds eyes looked over the dark city. The night of the city was like no other, smoke filled the damp streets of the unwanted and the unneeded. He stood on the curve as he looked around the dark city, searching for what, that was something he was going to figure out. A smirked appeared as he watched the young women walking across the street. Another victim, a women, it didn't matter to him though, all that mattered was getting what he wanted, and with that he began his stride to the young women. She looked up at him when she heard the noise of foot steps following her. A dark figure wearing only a pair of black jeans covered in belts of all shapes and sizes walked behind her, his hands were inside of his black jacket. She quickened her pace at the sight of the man but he did a good job at keeping up. Then it stopped, the sound of foot steps ceased. She turned back to look where the boy had gone but to her surprise he appeared right next to her, her sudden stop making him bump into her.

"Sorry." the boy said as he walked past her and into the ally.

"Strange," she whispered as the air blew past her. "Freak." she stated as she turned to cross the street.

* * *

"Harry," a young bushy haired girl said at the entry of the boy with emerald eyes. He had just retuned home from his latest still with the days earnings. The room he had entered was not pleasant at all it was dark with only a couple of candles flickering light into the room. It smelled like a sewer and was as wet as one, but it was their home, his and his family's.

"Sorry, I'm late, "he said as he walked past the table she was sitting at. "Tonight was a good night." A small smile grew on his face. The young girl shook her head. She had never approved of his stealing, but that had never stopped him.

"There are better ways to get money, Harry," she said disapprovingly.

"Really Hermione, what are those ways, because last time I checked no one wants to deal with damn freaks," he looked her in the eyes, her cat like ears moving on top of her head. "And you know it. I do this for us, don't you get it?"

"Right, for the cult. Have you realized something Harry, half the cult is children under 10 they shouldn't be learning things like this." She yelled at the boy.

"Then you want me to lie." Harry stated as he looked at the door, he had thought he had heard something coming from the hallway, but he must have been mistaken. His eyes turned back to the cat like girl. "Let's tell them this world accepts them. We do what we have to do to survive, Mione."

"I know, but I just wish…" she said looking down. "I wish it wasn't this way."

"We all do," Harry said as he looked up to the ceiling. "I'll make the best out of what we have. I Promise." He said as he walked past the table to the door. "Night, Mione."

"Night harry," was the last thing Harry heard as he stepped out of the door.

"How much did we make?" Harry looked towards the speaker.

"What are you doing up, Albus?" Harry said as he smiled at the young child.

"Waiting up for you, of course," Albus said with a sharp toothy smile "So, how much?"

"It doesn't matter, "Harry said as he began to walk across the hall way. "Go to bed, its past you bedtime."

"But, its just you know…." Albus trailed off as he walked right behind Harry. "My birth day is coming up…"

"And?" Harry stated as he stopped and turned to the young boy. "You want to go to the circus…" the circus was coming into town and it was no secret that Albus had wanted to go.

"Come on, Harry, please. I've been wanting to go for a while and …"

"No," Harry said as he resumed walking. The circus was known to everyone, it was the most degrading place known to freaks. Many circus where filled with the unwanted. It's how they ran. All it was was a giant degrading amusement park showing the children of Adam and Eve the cruel workings of the demons. No, Albus would not be shown that. The circus was where the freaks went to die and he would not expose that to the young boy.

"But Harry, its my birth day" the little boy pouted softly.

"I said no, Albus and that's final," Harry said as he entered his room.

"I hate you " Albus shouted as he ran down the dark corridor. Harry stood stunned; he had never heard those words leave his brothers mouth before. Harry sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, he had a lot think about and this was only going to add to his problems.

* * *

"He doesn't mean to be mean. Harry is looking out for us guys. He's not trying to make your life a living hell. Its just well… the world is cruel to us…" Hermione had been trying and failing to explain to the young children the method to Harry's madness.

"My friend always goes to the circus, and he says he sees a lot of freaks there and the sons and daughters never call them names. In the circus…" Albus tried to explain.

"The world is less cruel" Harry finished for the young boy as he entered the room. All eyes where on him. Harry had been the leader of the small cult. He gave everyone a roof over their heads, food, and especially a home where they weren't shunned. The cult was fairly small, it only contained ten members, most which where under the age of ten.

"Harry, please I know you hate the circus, but its going to be Albus birth day and …" Lily said as she looked up at Harry with pleading eyes. Lily was the first of the ones to be taken under Harry's care. She also happened to be his actually sister, along with Albus and James they where the only ones that had any blood relation with Harry. She like her brother Albus shared in having razor sharp teeth.

"I know," Harry said as he took a set down. "Let us see." Every one in the room looked up at him. A meeting had been called in order to speak about the day's plan, meetings where a big part in keeping the cult together and happy. "Hum, I know," all the little children's eyes filled with hope. "How about Hermione, Fred, Luna, and I go to the store today to buy the necessities, while, James, Albus , Lily, Teddy, Dean and Hedwig go to the circus." Harry said with a smile.

"Really?" the chorus of little children voices filled the room.

"Yes, really, "Harry said as he stood up to grab his wallet.

"Harry," Hermione said as she placed a hand on his to stop his action. "We can't let them go,"

"Shut up, Mione," Hedwig shouted from his place on top of the couch.

"Hey, "Harry shouted as he looked at Hedwig. "Apologize know,"

"Sorry" came the muffle reply.

"It's okay Hedwig I know you thought I was trying to sabotage your day but didn't mean it like that. Harry should let you go I just think that another adult should go. Dean can't possibly take care of all of them by himself." She said as she looked Harry in the eyes. "How about Fred, Luna and I take care of the shopping and you go with them to the circus, Harry." Harry's mouth dropped open. What the hell was Hermione thinking? She knew about his hatred towards the circus, why would she even bring something like that up?

"Yah, Harry you should come. Harry, please come," Albus shouted as he rush to hug Harry's leg "Please!" Harry looked at the young boys puppy dog eyes and nodded softly. After all it was difficult for Harry to say no after anyone gave him the puppy dog look.

"You'll enjoy it. I promise, Harry." Hermione said with a small smile. Harry nodded and allowed him self to be pulled away by the young children. What was she thinking?

* * *

"How many?" the scaly faced freak asked from inside the caged booth.

"Seven," was Harry's cold reply. How could anyone subject themselves to this? The man in the booth handed Harry the passes and shouted next. Harry sighed and moved to the waiting group near the fence that encaged the circus. "Here you guys go," Harry said as he distributed the passes among the group.

"Thanks, Harry, you're the best." Albus shouted as he ran into the circus.

"Don't go too far," Harry shouted as he looked at the retreating backs of the small children.

"I'll go buy the tickets," Dean said as he walked towards the both covered in pink words spelling out ride. No doubt that it was being run by freaks. Harry sighed as he took in the environment around him. Lights and rides shined all over the place. The night sky was not visible at all. He sighed again as he went to the group of children who where surrounding a fat freak wearing a clown costume. As soon as he reached the group Harry could see that the children where asking for balloons.

"How much? " Harry asked the freak.

"Opening night is free balloons, here in Weasley circus de freak." Harry's eyes widen.

"Weasley?" he asked the freak who in turn nodded and resumed handing out the balloons. The Weasley where well known for their circus. A circus run by freaks, who in turn sold their own children for the viewing pleasure of the children of Adam and Eve. Harry sighed and turned around to unfortunately run into someone.

"Ouch" a voice shouted as Harry moved away from the body he just finished crushing. A young boy about 16 or 17 with blond hair looked up at him. Grey eyes widen as soon as he saw who he ran into. "I'm sorry," he shouted before running off to catch up to his friends. Harry grunted and looked up. He saw Dean walking towards him holding a bunch of brightly colored tickets.

"Which ride first?" Dean asked as he reached the group.

"The roller coaster, "the children shouted as they ran towards the direction of the blond boy who had ran into Harry not just minutes ago. Harry followed the group never truly joining but never leaving it. His mind was filled with the image of the young blond boy. He was stunning, very short and very frail like. Yes, he was just Harry's type.

"I don't want to go on," shouted the blond boy as Harry and his group reached the line. "Please, Blaise, I don't want to get on." He pleaded as he tried to remove himself form his friends tight grip.

"Fuck, Draco, stop being such a pansy," the black boy shouted at the blond boy. Draco eyes widen with fright at the sight of his friend.

"What the hell, Blaise, what is that supposed to mean?" A young girl shouted as she looked at the scene before him.

"It's a fucken saying, Pans, shut up." He stated letting go of Draco.

"If he doesn't want to go on then don't force him," Albus shouted over to the trio. All eyes turned to the brave little boy.

"Don't get involved," Harry whispered into Albus ear as he grabbed a hold of Albus shoulders. Blaise looked at the young freak and smiled.

"Good the fucken kid is sticking up for you, shessh you should leave then." Blaise said as he turned his attention to the line in front of him. Draco signed and removed himself from the line and walked to the bench right near the exit of the ride. Harry looked at the young boy and smiled.  
"I'm not going on either," Harry said as he got out of the line. Dean's eyes narrowed.

"Harry don't," Dean said in a warning tone.

"I'm not doing anything, just don't feel like losing my dinner just yet. " Harry said as he walked toward the dejected boy. The children looked up at dean and smiled. They all knew Harry's type.

"You okay?" Harry questioned the boy. Said boy looked up at Harry and blushed looking away.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me, just go on the ride. " Draco said as he looked into his hands.

"Nah, talking to you seems like more fun to me." Harry whispered into Draco's ear. Draco's faced turned bright red as he tried his best to separate himself from the freak. "May I sit," Harry said smiling to the frighten boy. Draco looked at Harry and nodded. Something about the young brunet had Draco enticed. "Thank you," Harry said as he sat as close as he could to Draco.  
"No problem," Draco said as he looked into his eyes. Emerald.

* * *

please if you find any errors point them out to me in the comments.. im trying my best but i can only do so much... the next chapy will go up when i have 5 reviews :)


	2. Manor de Freak

sorry for the long wait. school and junk kinda held me back from updating but it is now summer vacation so yay. umh if you find any grammatical errors please point them out. malfoy manor still is beta less so i do my best. hope you like it :) please review and favorite, it kinda helps me see on how good i am writing or like what i need to fix so please do. i hope you like :)

* * *

Harry smiled at the young blond man. He was the cutest thing Harry had ever laid his eyes on. Blond haired and grey eyed, Draco fidgeted under Harry's glance for while before he finally got the strength to look up at the brunet. It was times like this that Draco wished he wasn't scared of heights.

"So.." Draco whispered trying to knock Harry out of his trance.

"I'm Harry," the young brunet said holding out a hand to the young blond.

"Draco," the blond said as he shook the hand that was offered. "Are you a.."

"Freak?" Harry said raising an eyebrow at the son of Adam. "Yah, I am that a problem," Harry stated as he got ready to stand.

"No, not at all," Draco shouted as he grabbed a hold of Harry's arm. Harry smirked at the action; as he looked into Draco's eyes. It only took a couple of seconds for Draco's pale face to turn that of a million shades of red. "It's just well your teeth."

Harry smiled showing a bright sharp toothy smile. Like his fellow siblings Harry was born with a nice pair of razor sharp teeth. "The better to eat you with," Harry whispered as he sat down next to Draco removing all space between them. Draco's face fell as he began to slowly inch away from the freak. "It's a joke don't worry." Harry said reassuringly. "Not all freaks eat pretty little sons to stay young forever."

"I thought that was…" Draco began.

"A myth, yes it is. Don't become scared of me just yet." Harry smiled as he stood up. "Seems to me the ride is over, Draco." Draco looked up at Harry and blinked. He had completely forgotten the reason why he was talking to this man.

"Oh yah, I guess so," Draco said sadly. The freak had intrigued him; he was barely beginning to enjoy his conversation. A part of him didn't want it to end. Harry smiled at Draco's reaction. This was the reaction he wanted; with it Harry knew that Draco was interested in him too.

"Hey, if you want you can come with me and my family," Harry said with a warm smile. "Your friends seem a little busy." Harry explained as he pointed towards the couple making out under the rollercoaster.

"I guess they won't miss me," Draco replied as he stood up from the bench ready to follow Harry where ever he led. "Lead the way," Draco smiled.

"Of course," Harry said as he grabbed onto Draco's hand pulling him towards the waiting group of freaks.

"Harry," Dean smiled at the sight of his friend but once he saw the blond walking behind him, his smile fell. "And friend," he said dejecting.

"This is Draco," Harry said smiling at dean. "He is joining us for the rest of the day so be nice," Harry looked at Dean. "Got it?"

"Of course," Dean huffed as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "Were too kids?" Dean said looking towards the wide spread of rides. After a couple of seconds without an answer, Dean looked back. "Guys?" he shouted. To his disappointment all the children where surrounding Draco trying to get him to memorize their names. Dean looked up at Harry's face; he was standing behind Draco smiling like a lunatic. The scene reminded Dean of a family bonding in the afternoon. Dean shook his head before walking up to Harry and pulling him away from the children. Harry yelped at the sudden action but allowed himself to be pulled into the nearest concession stands.

"What are you doing?" Dean questioned angrily at the brunet. "He's a son of Adam; do you have a death wish?"

"He doesn't seem to care about the difference, so why should I?" Harry replied as he turned to look at Draco being drag to next ride by his siblings.

"Doesn't matter what he thinks," dean shouted. Harry narrowed his eyes and Dean lowered his voice. "Others will see, Harry, you know how they feel about this. "Dean said grabbing a hold of Harry's hand.

"I see," Harry said as he removed his hand from Dean's grip. " how society feels about this or how you feel about this." Dean expression dropped. "Dean those nights..."

"Don't bring them up.." he whispered. "They are nothing but a horrible dream. They are in the past, Potter, I don't care about them. We were young and confused it happens. Its just I don't want something bad to happen to our leader. "Dean said before turning his back to Harry. " We shouldn't loose another member over an Adam." Dean whispered as he began to walk towards the group. Harry watched the retreating back of his friend.

"Was I that horrible," Harry whispered." I mean I was a beginner but come on I'm pretty talented." Harry smirked to himself as a woman passed by shaking her head. Harry looked at the woman and shared a toothy smile. The women backed away from Harry and continued her walk to the stand. Harry smiled to him self as he walked up to meet the group.

"Harry," Draco smiled as the young man walked up to joined the group. "Was that lady…"

"No she wasn't. Don't worry about it," Harry said as he held out his hand to Draco. "Come with me on the tunnel of love," Harry smirked. The children upon hearing Harry's words began to cat call and whistle urging Draco to go with Harry. Draco's eyes widen as his face turned bright red." Please." Harry begged. With that Draco nodded and grabbed onto Harry's hand. "take care of them okay?" Harry said as he looked into Dean's eyes.

"Take care of yourself," he replied.

"Don't worry about me," harry answered as he lead Draco to the bright pink tunnel. As they headed towards the tunnel Draco looked back at Dean. His eyes where stuck in a tight narrow.

"He hates me," Draco whispered as he turned his head back to Harry.

"A little, but don't worry about it I like you," Draco eyes widen and harry smiled and bent down to Draco's ear. "I do. I find you very cute." He said as he nipped at the ear. Draco quickly pulled away yelping. Soon everyone around them had their eyes on them.

"What's going on here?" a group of son of Adams walked up to them. Draco's eyes widen and Harry eyes filled with loath.

"Nothing," Harry replied

"Doesn't seem like nothing to me," replied one of the sons of Adam.

"Well it is," Harry replied.

"Draco," voices shouted as a Adam couple approached them. "Oh Draco, are you okay?" Pansy smiled as she grabbed onto Draco's arm." How could this freak take you like that?" she asked as she glared at Harry.

"Messing with us, you freak." Shouted the black haired Adam. "I'm going to show you what you get when you mess with us." He said as he ready his fist to punch Harry. Harry glared at the man but made no move to protect himself. He couldn't. The law would punish him severally if he did anything. Things were never fair if you where a freak. Harry looked at the man in front of him, eyes fixed into a hateful glare.

"Don't" Draco shouted from the place he stood. As the Adam moved closer to Harry, Draco felt someone grab him and pull him back. Draco eyes never left Harry, he watched as the punching began. One by one Harry took them. Harry tried his best to keep standing but the force of the man's punches where to much and he fell to the floor, but that didn't matter. The man began to kick Harry, not stopping at all to see that his opponent wasn't fighting back. Draco shouts could be heard, but that only made Harry madder.

"Enough stop it," a hero shouted as he pulled the man off of Harry. Dean grabbed onto the man tightly. "Enough, he didn't mean to, please stop," the man looked at Dean's face and he stopped his action. He glared at Dean and spit at his face pulling his arm out of Dean's grip.

"Don't touch me you freak," he grunted as he made his way through the crowd. Dean bent down to help Harry up and led him out of the park.

"Harry," Draco whispered as he approached the two friends.

"Stay away, can't you see you caused enough trouble," yelled Dean to the blond.

"Dean, don't," Harry shook his head.

"Harry," Draco said as he walked over to the injured man. Harry looked him in the eye.

"Stay away from me," Harry spoke softly as he turned away. "Where are the kids?"

"There waiting for us in the front of the park." Dean replied. Harry nodded and continued walking.

"Is he still watching us?" Harry asked as he limped past the ticket both.

"Yah, he is," Dean replied. "Why did you tell him that?"  
"Why do you care? You didn't like him anyway," Harry replied as he looked up at the roller coaster. It was this ride that started everything.

"I don't, but you do," Dean whispered." I don't want you to be sad," he said as he stopped to let Harry rest for a bit.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," Harry smiled as he kissed Dean's cheek softly.

"Harry," shouted a group of little kids running towards him.

* * *

"What the hell?" shouted Hermione as Harry and Dean walked into the room.

"Please Mione, I barely got the kids to go to sleep," Harry whispered as he sat down on the table.

"Your face," she whispered referring to the black eyes that Harry now adorned. Dean looked up at her and shook his head signaling to not ask.

"What's going on?" Fred said as he walked through the door. "Bloody," Harry smiled at Fred and shook his head.

"What, Fred, don't think I'm pretty?" Harry laughed at his friend.

"If that's the look you're going for," Fred shook his head. "What you do this time?"  
"Hit on a son of Adam," Harry smiled. "Bloody worth it." Harry stated as he thought back to the blond boy.

"Really? Dang he must be some fine piece of…" Fred stopped as he saw the look Harry was giving him. "Dang, man, really?"

"Yah," Harry smiled.

"Will you see him again?" a new voice joined the group.

"Nope, told him to leave me the fuck alone," harry stated as he shook his head, "He doesn't need me screwing up his life, Luna,"

"He'll like it though," she replied, "So would you."

"What's that smell?" Hermione questioned.

"Smells like smoke, "Fred replied. Harry stood up and walked to the window to see what was going on. As he approached the window, the window shatter as a burning bottle was flung into the room.

"Fuck!" Harry shouted, "Get out! Get out! Get the kids." As every one ran out the room a loud boom could be heard from the old house. It took only a few minutes for everyone to get out. It took only a a couple of minutes for the rest of the house to be lit up as a giant flame. People from around the neighbor hood came and stood by watching the house. Many of the freaks living next door grabbed their belongings from their house. The firefighters weren't going to come and before the dawn breaks every house on that block will be on fire.

Harry kicked the floor as he glared at the house. The people around him where crying, but the only feeling going through Harry's head where those of hatred. Hatred to the ones who did this, hatred to society, hatred, hatred for Draco. Lone tears fell down his cheeks. Was he worth it? Was the time they shared worth having to lose their home? He didn't know.

* * *

"Have you found anything yet?" Harry asked as he looked over Hermione's shoulder. Shortly after a night stay at the park, Harry and Hermione walked their way to the community library to use a computer to find a place to stay.

"Well I found some soup kitchens and some community housing, but they are all in a different cities. Harry we are going to need some money to go there." Hermione whispered.

"We don't have any," Harry said as he took the seat next to her. "Are you sure that's the only option?"

"Well there is another option but it's hard to get in." Hermione said as she typed into the search engine. "Malfoy manor, otherwise known as the manor de freak." She said as she looked up to Harry. "Its perfect, a safe haven for freaks and it's in this town. There is one catch though; it's hard to get in. You need connections." Harry smiled softly.

"Who runs it?" Harry asked a he took the mouse away from Hermione.

"The Malfoy family," Hermione whispered.

"They must be nice," Harry stated

"Yah, no other son of Adam would do that," she stated as she looked at Harry.

"So, that means they won't turn away children." Harry smirked. Hermione's eyes widen.

"You wouldn't," she whispered.

"I would." Harry smiled

* * *

"Okay, let's see those faces," Harry said as he stood in front of the group of children. "Come on Hedwig look sad, don't you want a home?" Harry asked at the young boy whom was bouncing around excitedly.

"Yah, but Harry, it's so pretty I'm excited." The little boy said as he looked up and the two story white mansion. "Are we really going to live there?"  
"I hope," said Harry as he stared at the house. "Come on lets go," he said as he led everyone through the gate doors. The house itself seemed intimating, but pleasant.

"Mate," Dean said as he looked around the yard. "Do you think he will turn us out?"Harry looked at dean.

"I hope not," he said as he turned back to the door. "Now or never," he whispered as he knocked on the giant wooden doors. If he did this right his family would have a home, but if he did it wrong, no he didn't want to think about it.

"No ones coming," whispered Fred.

"Just wait," Hermione whispered as the door began to creek, soon a man appeared at the door.

"Hello, how may I help you," the man before them looked like he hadn't bathed in days, yet he wore a stunning black tux with silver accents. He was a freak one could tell. He had an aura around him but what he was hiding under the tux was unknown.

"We wish to speak to the master of the house." Harry said bravely to the tall man.

"Let me guess you wish to find a home here." The butler let out a sigh and opened the door." Wait inside; I'll see if the master will take you now." Everyone quickly moved into the room. It was white and shiny. very clean and fancy. Every one looked at each other. They felt too dirty to be in such a place. The door man returned moments later.

"Only one can come," he said looking at the children. "Choose quickly."

Harry sighed, he feared this. "Ill go," He said as he stepped forward. The door man nodded and began to walk. Harry quickly began to follow him while giving his friends a thumb's up. Many paintings scattered the halls around them. This place was too much. He sighed. What was he thinking?

"We are here." The door man said breaking Harry out of his thoughts.

"Oh thanks," Harry said as he looked up at the door. "I'll go in now." He said staring at the door man. The doorman glared and Harry quickly grabbed onto the door knob and opened it.

"Hello," said a man from behind his desk. Blond hair and grey eyes faced him. Draco. Harry thought but he quickly shook his head.

"Hello, I'm Harry Potter," Harry began. "I,"

"Don't know where to begin," Mr. Malfoy stated as he glared at the young boy. "Hurry I don't have all your time."

"My family needs a home," Harry said angrily. How dare this man treat him like this? No way was this man the one who created Manor de Freak.

"Why should I care," Mr. Malfoy replied." Lots of freaks need homes, doesn't mean I'll help you. What do you have to offer?"

"Me and my friends, there are 10 of us." Harry began yet again.

"All adults?" Mr. Malfoy interrupted.

"No 5 adults, 5 children." Harry said. Mr. Malfoy eyes narrowed.

"Ages? "he asked.

"All under the age of 11," Harry said. Mr. Malfoy shook his head.

"No can do," he said looking away from Harry, "I don't have the room, and you don't have much to offer."  
"Please," Harry begged. "Are house got burned down I really need your help." Malfoy looked up at Harry and sighed.

"Fine, I'll take the kids," he said to Harry. "But only the kids, you and your friends can fend for yourselves." He said looking away. "Deal? "Harry's eyes widen. This man wanted to rip his family apart, but the man had a point. Harry could not provide for all of them. Mr. Malfoy was right. He and the rest could fend for themselves. But not for the children. He sighed and nodded.

"I accept." Harry said as he walked up to the desk. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Mr. Malfoy said getting up to shake Harry's hand. "I'm sorry I could not do more for you. "Harry nodded as he shook his hand.

"Its fine, this is more then enough" Harry said as he began to retreat from the room. "Thank-"

"Father!" shouted Draco as he ran through the doors of his father's office. "Harry!" Draco yelled as he spotted the young man.

"What is it Draco?" Mr. Malfoy asked as he looked up at his son.

"Are they staying," Draco asked as he walked up to Harry.

"Only the children." Mr. Malfoy stated as he ran through some papers.

"But dad," Draco mumbled.

"Yes?" he replied

"He's the one from the circus." Draco said blushing and looking away. Harry eyes narrowed as he looked at Draco. What was he playing at?

"Really?" Malfoy said as he stood up from his chair. "Then that changes everything. " Harry's eyes widened. Draco had better not be making his life any worse. "You'll be staying here Mr. Potter." He said as he walked up to the young man. "As servants, you and your friends will work for me. Your children will be treated as guest of course, but you, you will work. You'll get money and a room to stay. What do you say?"  
Harry's eyes widen as he looked between the two blonds. "How, why?"

"I protect my own," Mr. Malfoy smiled. "But of course there is one catch."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "What is it,"  
"You'll be Draco's personal servant," Malfoy said smiling wickedly. Draco's servant, Harry smiled; he'll be getting paid to spend time with Draco. Oh, he was going to like this a lot.

"What must I do?" Harry questioned.

"Be at Draco's bid any moment and any time. Your room will be next to Draco's and what every Draco wants Draco gets," Malfoy said while smirking.

"Understood," Harry said while he smirked at Draco. "I'll love working for you," Draco shivered as Harry stared at him.

"Great," Malfoy said as he moved back to his desk. "Go inform your friends." Harry nodded and began to walk out the door Draco following right behind him. As soon as they got far enough from the room Harry looked at Draco. Draco was blushing avoiding Harry's stare. Harry smirked as he came to a halt Draco stopped as soon as he saw Harry stop.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked as he looked up at Harry. Harry smirked before he grabbed onto the boy pushing him into the wall.

"Nothing master," Harry whispered as he bent down to kiss Draco's neck. Draco moaned softly.

"Harry," Draco gasped as he felt Harry's tongue trail down his throat. Harry smiled and pulled away.

"Thank you, master," Harry said as he walked away. Draco watched the boy leave as he held himself up against the wall breathless.

"Harry,"

* * *

and the hostage system has returned. next update will be when i have 5 reviews.


	3. Malfoy Manor

Sorry for the long wait but i have gotten really busy. i would like to say sorry and promise you guys Malfoy manor will have an ending. i really like this story and even though it might take me a while i hope you guys will stick with me.

* * *

Red light filled the white room as Harry walked down the white grand stair case that led to his awaiting friends. They all looked up at him, anxiety written on each of their faces. Harry couldn't help but smile as he saw the children twiddling with their hands waiting for the announcement of their future. Upon reaching the bottom step Harry eyes meet the ones of his friends.

"We can stay here," he said as he stood on the bottom step of the stair case. Upon hearing the news everyone's face was filled with relief. The children could not be any happier as they ran forward to hug Harry.

"Unbelievable," Hermione whispered as she looked at the sight before. She could not believe that the master of the house would allow them to stay.

"You," Dean whispered as he laid his eyes on Draco, whom had just begun to reach the group. "Did you have something to do with this?"Draco eyes wide, how dare Dean accuse him like he was doing something wrong?

"I did not know getting you a placed to stay was bad thing. Next time I will be sure to leave you on the street," Draco said arrogantly as he walked past Harry. "I suggest that you act more courteous or you will find yourself out of a house," Draco stated as he stood right infornt of Dean.

"You think you can intimidate me?" Dean said as he removed all space between him and Draco. "Shorty," Dean replied as he looked down at Draco whom, soon became aware of their height difference, Dean had a good head on Draco.

"Master," Draco replied back as he turned his back to him. "Seems Harry hasn't told you everything yet," Draco stated as he looked Harry in the eyes.

"What is he talking about?" Dean asked Harry, however before Harry could even say anything Draco replied for him.

"You will be working for me." Draco said smirking as he looked back to Dean. Dean eyes widen as he looked at Harry in disbelief.

"What the-"

"Don't Dean," Harry said as he removed himself from the children's hug. "We will talk about this later." Harry said as he moved closer to the two feuding boys.

"Master," Harry said as he touched Draco's shoulder. "Will you please allow me to talk to my friends?" Draco looked up at the hand that now held his shoulder and he blushed.

"Fine, but hurry I need you to rearrange my furniture," Draco said as he made his way to the staircase.

Once Draco was out of sight Harry looked up at his friends. "We will work here. Don't you get it, without this job we will back on the streets?"

"So what, I rather be on the streets then bow down to these guys," Dean said angrily.

"Dean, I know you don't truly want to live on the streets. Anyway its not that bad, I'm the only person who has to be a servant for these guys, you guys will like work as cleaning people." Harry replied smiling softly.

"That doesn't make anything better," Dean growled back. "You can't let this happen, you are not a lesser person, they can't treat you like this."

"What you don't get is that we wouldn't even have a chance to be here if it wasn't for Draco," Harry yelled back. "Malfoy would only take the kids, I don't know what Draco told him prior to the meeting but that's the only reason he allowed us to stay."

"What do you mean he said something?" Dean asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"He came in and he said that I was the one from the circus," Harry looked at the door Draco had left through. "I wish I knew, but your guess is as good as mine."

Dean looked Harry in the eyes, "I don't trust him," he said as he grabbed Harry's hand "Let's leave."

Harry's eyes soften, "We can't we need this place." He said as he pulled his hand away. "It'll be for the best." Harry turned his back to Dean and began to walk to the door.

"So you're going to him?" Dean asked him.

"I have to," Harry said as he walk through the door, "For you. Don't you understand." He said as the door closed behind him. The way Dean looked into his eyes, it rekindled an old flame, an old flame Harry buried away years ago. As Harry looked up at the white walls lined with photos of Malfoy family members he remembered why he made the choice to break Dean's heart. Dean was family, and he couldn't lose family again. Harry was knocked out of his thinking when he heard someone walking right behind him. Harry stopped walking.

"Who's there?" Harry said without turning around

"The name is Seamus," the voice behind him replied. "I work here,"

"Friend or foe," replied Harry.

Seamus let out a chuckle." You mean freak or son, freak," was the simple reply before Seamus footsteps meet him. Harry turned to look at Seamus. He was a young man around his age with brown hair and olive skin, he was very attractive but what harry kept staring at was his eyes, they where completely black.

"Your not," Harry began but was cut off.

"Your right, I'm just like you. " Seamus said before he continued to walk. Harry quickly followed the boy through the hall. It couldn't be, this man couldn't be like him. There was no way. If he was, he was the enemy. Harry ran through the halls, his eyes franticly looking for the boy, but by the time he turned the corner the boy was gone. Harry met a dead end in disbelief. A freak, but not a freak. That's the only way to name the mysterious boy. Harry stared at the wall hoping that a door would appear magically that would show Seamus on the other side, but he knew that wasn't going to happen. Did he miss a window, was there a way that boy could have left his sight, of course the answer was no. He vanished.

"Harry?" Harry turned to the voice that brought him out of his thoughts. He turned around and faces Draco whom was standing looking at him weird. "Did you get lost?" Draco asked. Harry smiled and nodded." Its okay, I still get lost in this place. It's my home but you know sometimes I feel like its not."

"Why do you say that?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

"Its just Malfoy Manor used to belong to the Black family, the first freaks," Draco began. The Black family was a very old family said to have died out after the 20 year war. They were blamed to be the first freaks to ever be born. The family had always been one of the powerful aristocrats, but it seemed that was not enough for them. They made a deal with the devil, during the Harst, whatever they traded for there souls it was unknown but in the end that damage was made. In exchange for their wish they gave up there souls and gained monstrous attributes.

"I understand," Harry said as he looked up at the door. "Do their spirits bother you?" Harry asked. If their souls still lingered the halls of the manor, could that boy have been a Black?

Draco shook his head. "I don't believe in ghost, and either way they have no souls to leave behind to haunt. Harry, that family is part of the reason you are like this."

"A freak, unbelievable, are you saying because I'm a freak I have no soul. The reason I am the way I am is because of some strange mutation passed by my family. I happened in Harst has nothing to do with me. It's a legend, son of Adam," Harry said as he walked by Draco rather quickly.

"Why are you mad?" Draco said turning around quickly. "Wait for me; you are going to get lost again."

Harry looked Draco in the eyes. "They weren't freaks," he said as he walked away.

"What where they then?" Draco asked as he watched the back retreat.

"Vampires," Harry whispered as he stopped in his tracks. "Demons, devils, all that goes bump in the night." Draco looked up at Harry.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"They gave up their soul to the devil for a reason, master, whatever they wanted must have been worth giving up there souls. And don't forget they weren't the only family to make that choice." Harry said as Draco walked up to him.

"The Malfoy's.." Draco began.

"No, not the Malfoy's, Draco, never," Harry said as he stared Draco in the eyes.

"Who then?" Draco asked.

"I don't know," Harry said." but whoever they are they are still alive, and those are the people you should worry about." Harry replied.

"Why," Draco asked.

"Because they don't like the fact that the children of Adam and Eve look down upon freaks." Draco stayed quiet.

"My family, we don't look down upon freaks." Draco said eyes pleading for Harry to believe him.

"I know," Harry said as he reached up to touch Draco's face. "May I," Draco nodded and Harry then placed his hand on his cheek. "You are so beautiful." Harry said as he gazed into Draco's eyes and Draco turned several shades of red.

"Harry," Draco began but was cut off as lips meet his. The force of the kiss would surely leave his lips red.

* * *

Thanks for reading, im still without a beta, so if you find any annoying errors go ahead and drop me a message and ill fix them. i hope you guys liked it and dont worry the plot is still growing and in the up coming chapters im going to explain alot about harst and the 20 years war. i hope you like it and i would really appreciate if i get reviews, the more reviews the faster ill update :)


End file.
